Alana Riddle?
by mrs.dreamer-4ever
Summary: Hermione's life is turned upside down when she finds out a certain dark wizard is her father. Will everyone except it, or will she be held in comfort of the arms of a certain blond? And what will happen to help the war? Not origianl i know but oh well...
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys so this is my first Harry potter fanfic so please R&R! (:

HermionePOV

"Hey mom, I'm gonna go meet Ginny at Diagon Alley ok?" I called as I walked to the fireplace.

""Yes dear that's fine." My mother, Sarah Granger said as she walked out of the kitchen drying her ands on a towel. "And don't forget about our dinner tonight!" She reminded me.

"I wont! Bye see you guys later!" My parents were having a special dinner for my birthday tonight, plus they said they needed to tell me something very important. I looked at my watch. It was July 18th, and it was 3:15. I had about 2 hours until I had to be back home. I walked into the fireplace, grabbed a handful of floo powder and yelled "Diagon Alley!"

With a poof of green smoke I was standing outside the Three Broomsticks. I smiled and walked in after dusting myself off. As I walked in, I looked around for Ginny.

"Hermione!" I heard her voice call. I looked towards the sound, and saw her standing up at a table in the back. She was waving her arms around madly.

I walked towards her quickly. "Hey Ginny!" I said as she took me into a hug.

"Happy Birthday!" She said. "Your 16!"

I laughed as I sat down. "Yes, I know."

"Here, open this!" Ginny sat handing me a package wrapped in purple wrapping paper.

I ripped it open, to see a box. I opened the box, to see another box. I sighed, and opened it, to see an even smaller box. I heard Ginny giggle, but opened it one last time, to see something shiny. I picked it up carefully, to see a bracelet. I held it closer to my face, and saw it was a gold chain bracelet, with a gold plate across one side of it. Inscribed on the plate read, "Best Friends." I smiled at Ginny, my best friend.

"Thank you so much Gin! It beautiful! I'm never taking it off!" I exclaimed, as I put it on.

She laughed. "Except the shower."

I laughed to. "Ya. Except that."

"Well your welcome. I have the same one but silver." She held up her wrist showing me the twin of my new bracelet. "Best Friends 4 ever right!"

"Hell yeah! Thank you so much Ginny." I said smiling.

"No problem, Mione. Now come on, lets eat!"

After we ate, we talked about school and summer.

"You are so going to get Head Girl, Mione. Don't fret." Ginny said.

"Are you sure? I mean, there are a lot of other smart witches at Hogwarts."

"Yes! Your are the smartest witch of our age. You'll get the position." She said sternly.

I sighed, letting it go. Everyone was calm on that subject but me. "OK. So how are you and Harry?" I asked.

She looked down, blushing. "Were fine. Thank you. And sorry they didn't come today. Their just, you know, so caught up in Voldemort. And the Horcruxes.."SHe sighed sadly.

I smiled for her sake. I knew how she felt. "Its ok, Ginny. You know it will be. We all worry, but they'll be fine. They always are."

She laughed. "YA, I guess your right..Now, don't you need to leave soon? Don't you have an important dinner?"

I jumped up. Crap. "Your right! Bye Ginny, thanks for everything! I mail you later!" I said, giving her a quick hug before flooing home.

When I got their, I looked at the clock. I had 5 minutes to spare. I rushed upstairs, and changed into a purple tshirt, with a black tank underneath, skinny jeans, and black flat. I rushed to the bathroom to make sure my hair's frizzyness was down to a minimum, then went downstairs. When I walked into the dining room, what I saw was NOT what I was expecting.

At the table were my parents, and Voldemort. But he was in human form now, much like what Tom Riddle would look like, I guess. I quickly pulled my wand out of my pocket, pointing it at him. "Why is he here? Why the HELL are you in my house!" I said loudly. But Tom didn't fight back like I expected. He just sat their smiling at me. Proudly?

"Hermione please sit down." My mom said.

"Mom do-"

"Yes, we know who this man is. Please, sit down." My dad stated calmly. Why the hell were they so calm when a murderer was in our house?

I sat down, but was still gripping my wand tightly.

"We told you we would be having a guest, did we not?"

"Well, yes. But you didn't mention it to be Voldemort…." I said, question in my tone.

"Hermione we need to tell you something. When you arrived we were told not to tell you. But now that you are 16 you need to know the truth." My mom said.

"Ok…"

She sighed. "Hermione, your adopted."

I gasped. "What? How? Why?"

My mother continued. "Theirs more. Were not actually muggles. Were squibs, and we were good friends with a certain wizard when you were born. That wizard and his wife, who are your real parents, didn't want you caught up in the war that was at large then. So they put a glamour charm on you, and since we lived in a safe muggle area, asked if we could adopt your for time being. We did, and we loved you as our own child."

I stared at my parents. NO my _adoptive_ parents. I blinked, once, twice, and let out a deep breath I didn't notice I was holding. "OK…so then who are my real parents?" I had a feeling I already knew, but I just decided to ignore it.

My 'dad', Devin, looked at me, then Tom, then back at me.

My breath caught in my throat. He confirmed what I already knew. "NO! No way! there is no way I am related to TOM RIDDLE! I was raised to hate him for crying out loud! I'm best friends with _Harry Potter_!"

For the first time, Tom spoke. "Alana Riddle."

I turned towards him. "What? -Wait that's NOT my name!"

"Yes, it is." He said, looking strait into my eyes.

"Excuse us, we'll leave you two to talk." Devin said, as he and Sarah walked out of the room.

Tom continued to look at me as if he was waiting for me to speak. When he noticed I wasn't going to, he reached into his pocket, and pulled out a piece of paper. He placed it on the table in front of us, it folded up. I looked at it warily, then back at him. He nodded, and my curiosity got the better of me, and I picked it up. For some reason, I felt like I _had_ to read it. I unfolded it, and read:

**Birth name:** Alana Riddle

**Date of Birth:** July 18, 1994

**Birth mother:** Maria Silva

**Birth father: **Tom Riddle

I gasped, and looked at him, putting the paper back in front of him. He put it back in his jacket.

"How do I know that this is real?" I asked.

"Trust me? That might be a good place to start."

"That might be hard, considering I haven't liked you my whole life. My own father…" I trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"Well, that's true. But we can always start with getting to know each other. You don't know all of me, Alana, and I don't know all of you."

I nodded. "OK…how about you tell me the story of my mom? And what happened with me?"

He smiled. "Sounds good."

We walked into the living room, and sat down on the couch, and he looked at me, starting his story. "Me and your mother met 3 years before you were born, at an ice cream shop. I bumped into her, knocked her down and her ice cream all over her. Sounds incredibly silly I know, but when I bought her a new one, we sat and talked. I eventually asked her out, and after we were together for about 2 years I asked her to marry me. I was so ecstatic that she said yes. She overlooked the bad in me, and brought out the good. I didn't want to be bad anymore. But when we had you, a war was looming between me and the light, the order. I wanted you safe. So me and Maria decided to have you live here for the time being. We didn't know how long the war would go on, so we out a glamour charm on you, and set it to wear off on your 16th birthday. Sometime today. But your mother…" He trailed off, looking at me sadly. Then he let out a deep breath. "Maria was killed. The good side knew how much I loved her, and how dear she was to me, so she was killed." I gasped, someone on the good side killed my mother? Just because Voldemort was close to her? "I was so depressed, I didn't care about anything anymore, I didn't care what happened to me. But when I saw the Potters, and how family like they were, I was jealous. They still had the wife, and they had their boy. Same age as you would be at that time. I didn't know how you were doing. But when the curse on Potter backfired, I was broken. I knew you were safe, but I didn't want you growing up not knowing the truth. I didn't want to lose both Maia _and_ you, so I tried everything I could to see you once again. I didn't now it would be this long though. Your almost grown up…" He sighed, putting his face in his hands. I let out a deep breath. I wasn't expecting such a heartfelt story. A real story. Their was no way he could pretend the grief in his voice.

"But all the things you did to see me again led to another war." I said, wanting to know more.

"I know." He whispered. "I cold have done less, I suppose, but I just didn't know what else to do. I was focused on getting you back. Now half the wizarding world wants me dead.."

"Well, I don't agree with everything you did, like Harry, Sirius, Dumbledore.."

"With Harry, I was upset. You heard that story. Sirius, wasn't really my plan and doing that was Bellatrix. But she mostly did it because she felt bad for me. Dumbledore..I thought it was a good idea at the time. I regret it now.. All of us were jealous of them. They got to be with you, while we couldn't."

I nodded, but was slightly confused. "We?"

"Oh, me, Bella, your godparents. Anyone else that knew you as a baby. That knew who you really were."

"Oh. OK..But as I was saying, I don't agree with it all but I understand. And I appreciate the reason behind it all. As long as your telling me the truth, and keep telling me the truth."

He smiled. "That wont be a problem."

I grinned, then looked down.

"This is hard for you isn't it? Being friends with Harry and all." He asked me gently.

I looked up, exasperated. "Yes. Doesn't it bother you at all that I'm friends with him?"

"I'm not completely thrilled about it, since he is my enemy, even if I never even wanted it to lead to that. But it makes sense. You follow in what you believe in. You get that from me and your mother."

I smiled. "I'm glad."

He smiled too. "Now, we need to settle something. Would you like to come back to our manor, and live their, or stay here?"

I blinked at him. "Your giving me a choice?"

"Of course. As much as I would love for you to come live with me at our manor, im not going to force you."

"Oh, um…could you excuse me for a minute?"

"Of course."

I nodded, and walked to the kitchen, where I found my paren- the Grangers.

"Hello, dear." Sarah said when I walked in.

"Hi..Sarah.." I smiled at her apologetically.

"Its quite all right dear. Were glad you know the truth. Now what is it you need?"

"well, he asked me if I would like to come back with him or stay here and.."

"And you would like to know if it was ok if you went back with him?" Devin said, finishing my sentence for me.

I bit my lip. "Yeah.."

Sarah smiled. "We don't mind at all. Its up to you. We now you want to get to know your real father better. Just promise to visit every now and then, ok?"

I smiled. "Ok." I gave them each a huge hug. "Thank you for everything."

"Its no problem, dear. We love you as our own. Always did. Never forget that."

"I wont. And ill write you guys soon." I gave them one more hug, then went out to the living room, to Voldemort. Tom. My _father._

"So?" He asked.

"Im coming with you." I said, smiling.

He grinned. "Great. Thank you very much Alana."

I smiled again. I really like my real name.

"Well, we should get going then. Ready?"

I nodded. "But what about all my stuff?"

"Its all back in your room at the manor."

I raised my eyebrows.

"Wandless magic." He explained. "I'll show you sometime. Now grab my arm."

I hesitated. "Were apparating?"

"Yes." He noticed my hesitation. "I know its incredibly nauseating, and not a great way to travel, but with me as a father, you never know when you need to make a quick getaway." He explained.

I nodded, taking a deep breath. When he put it that way, it made a lot of sense. I grabbed his arm, and with a POP we were on our way to my new home. Riddle Manor.

So what did you guys think? R&R! J

--Mrs. Dreamer4ever


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry I took so long to update guys! Hope you like it! R&R!

AlanaPOV

(Hermione is gonna go by Alana from now on ok?)

We arrived at the front door of the manor. "You open the door." He told me.

"But I don't have a key.."

"You don't need a key, just turn the handle."

"Ok.." I did as I was told, and the door swung open. "Why did you want me to do it?"

"Because the doors only open to the inside of the house if it's opened by Riddle DNA or close friends or family." He explained.

"oh. Cool." Impressive..

As we walked in, we entered the foyer. The floors were a gray tile, with silver entailed. Their were two black couches and a table their to. The room to the left looked like a sitting room, and to the right looked like a combined kitchen/dining room.

Beyond the foyer, was a grand marble staircase. Just the look of it was beautiful. My father showed me the rooms downstairs, which I had guessed correct, and then we headed upstairs. When you reach the top of the stairs, the walk way could go left or right, and their were about 4 doors on each side. (A?N: Try picturing the stair case and doors in the Sound of Music. Not exactly the same, but you get the picture..)

We went to the left first. The first door was a huge bathroom. The second was his office.

"Feel free to come in any time. Unless the door is closed, then knock."

"Ok." We continued down the hall, and he opened the third door. "This is your room, as you can see. The other door right next to this one is yours also, it just goes to your bathroom. So, I'll leave you to your room to set up. Meet me in the foyer when your done though." He said, heading towards the door, as we had walked into the middle of my room.

"Wait, what about the other half?" I asked.

"Oh, those are just guest rooms. Except the farthest one down. That's my room."

"oh, ok."

He smiled, the closed the door behind him.

As soon as he was gone, I collapsed onto my bed.

This was a lot to take in. I was Lord Voldemorts daughter. The man I despised for years was my father. And he didn't even seem remotely close to the bad and evil I had always thought he was.

AND I was a pureblood. Oh, what would Malfoy say now? Now he cant tease me anymore. Not that I'm guessing he would anyway, he wouldn't tease his masters daughter. Right?

What would people at school think?

Oh, no what would Harry and Ron think? They'll probably hate me now!

I shot of my bed, and ran to my desk I saw when I came in. I was about to write the letter, but then I remembered that all my stuff was packed away. I sighed, and saw down again.

_OK take some deep breaths Alana, it will be fine. You need to get situated and comfortable first._

After I calmed down a little bit, I walked over to the boxes and started with the first one. It held all my bathroom stuff, which I quickly put away. My stuff hardly filled up the huge bathroom, which was red black and silver themed, and it matched my bedroom. Ironic, that they were my favorite colors. Even more ironic was that my favorite colors were a mix of Slytherin and Gryffindor. Once I was done putting away my hair products, nail stuff, and make up away, I started the next box. It was full of clothes and shoes, and when I emptied that box into my closet, it barely filled it. I needed more clothes…

Finally onto the last box, and emptied it out, putting away my school supplies, laptop, iPod and iHome. I got these from America when I had visited, and liked them a lot. I had filled them up with muggle and wizard music.

When I was done, I put the boxes in the corner of my closet, along with my school trunk, and sat down on my bed, looking around my room.

I had to admit, I liked the colors of my room. It wasn't Gryffindor, but it wasn't Slytherin either. It was like good and bad canceled each other out.

Suddenly my skin felt very cold, and I started to shiver. But as fast as it started, it stopped. WHAT WAS THAT?

I looked down at my hands, and gasped. I rushed over to my body-mirror. My glamour charm came off!

I looked myself over, grinning. I wasn't super white, nor super tan, but the middle. My curly, frizzy brown hair was down shiny strait and black. My eyes were now a bluish green, and my nose was straiter. I was taller, and skinnier, and my skin was flawless.

Not to be conceited, but I looked good!

But now my clothes I was wearing were too small.

I walked over to my closet, and found the smallest pair of shorts I had, which barely fit, and did the same with my shirt. I was wearing shorts, a purple tank top, and the same black flats.

I decided to go downstairs to meet my father.

He was right where he aid he would be, sitting on a couch in the foyer, but his back was to me. He hadn't seemed to notice I entered, so I decided to play with him a little bit. I didn't know why I felt so close to someone I had barely known for 4 hours, or had hated my whole life, but I did. He _was_ my father, after all. I tiptoed over to him, and tapped him on the shoulder.

He jumped, whirling around quickly. When he saw me he let out a sigh of relief. "oh, Alana, you scared me."

"That was my point." I said, laughing. I noticed my voice seemed clear, more pretty.

He seemed to notice to, and looked at me smiling. "You look beautiful Alana. Just like your mother."

I looked down. "Thanks."

"Well, lets go eat shall we?" He asked, standing up.

I nodded, a and we walked to the dining room together, and sat down at the big table. My dad looked towards the kitchen door. "Star!"

A house elf quickly walked into the room. "Yes, master?" He squeaked.

"Star, I would like you to meet Alana, my daughter. Alana, this is Star, the top house elf hear. She'll help you with anything you need, I'm sure."

I smiled at her. "Hi Star."

"Hello, Miss Alana, I would be delighted to be of your assistance. It's lovely to meet you. And would you two like dinner served now?" She asked.

"Yes please, Star." Dad said.

She nodded, and walked into the kitchen.

"She seems nice." I said, wanting to see what my father would think.

"Yes, she is delightful company to keep."

"No offence, but I thought you would be cruel to your elves." I admitted.

"Whys that?" he asked curiously.

"well, Harry told me how cruel Lucious Malfoy was to Dobby. Since he is your most loyal follower, I just assumed he learned it from you."

He nodded. "Honestly, I used to be like that. But then I had a goal, and some emotions started to come back to me."

"And your goal was me?"

"Yes, finding you again."

I smiled. "I'm glad I was the reason you changed. I …wouldn't.. really…"

"Want an evil, horrible father?" He said, finishing my sentence, again.

I nodded, looking down.

He chuckled, "how did you know Lucious is my most loyal…follower?" he asked me, wincing at the last word. I felt bad for him.

"Well, since I'm part of the 'Golden Trio', we knew a lot of things…"

"which is why…"

"Harry is able to do a lot of things against you. And well, win.."

He laughed. "I'm kind of glad he hasn't killed me yet."

"Lately, I'm not really so sure I want that to happen…" I said, smiling at him.

He grinned gratefully. Star came in then, carrying two plates of food, and another elf was carrying drinks. "Here, you go Master, Mistress." She said, setting them down in front of us.

"Thank you Star."

We sat eating in silence, a comfortable silence.

"Whats that?" He asked m after a while pointing to my bracelet.

"Oh." I held up my wrist so he could see it better. "It's a birthday present from Ginny Weasley. She gave it to me at the Three Broomsticks today."

"It's very nice. So she is your best friend? Why does her name sound so familiar?" He said, now confused. I put my wrist back down.

"Thanks. And yes she is. And she is the sister of Ron Weasley, Harry's best friend." I explained.

"oh, Yes, I remember now."

I nodded, then looked down.

"Is something wrong Alana?"

"I don't know.." I sighed, looking up at my father. "Do you think they'll understand? Harry, Ron, and Ginny? About me..and you?"

He frowned. "Sorry, Alana. I don't know them well, seeing as my plan for the past 16 years was to..kill him…"

"Now whats your plan?"

"I don't know. Now that I have you I don't want the war to happen. But I just cant take back everything I have done."

"Ya..damn." I muttered.

He laughed. "And about your friends. If they are _really_ your true friends, especially Ginny, then they'll understand. If not, maybe they weren't meant to be your true friends in the first place."

I smiled. "Thanks..Nice little father speech there by the way."

He laughed. "I need to get used to it."

"Ya, me too."

After we finished eating, he had Star take our plates away.

"Now that were done, how would you feels about meeting some of my friends?"

"Friends?" I asked nervously. "As in your…Death Eater friends?"

"If you want to be specific, then yes. But your godparents and Aunt to be exact. Well, she isn't really your aunt, but she was best friends with your mother. They all think of you as family."

"Seriously? But they haven't even met me yet!"

He chuckled. "Yes, well, their just so excited to meet you again. And they already know who you used to be."

"ok.."

We walked into the living room foyer, then into the sitting room. And there on the couch sat..

Lucious, Narcissa, and Draco Malfoy, along with Bellatrix Lestrange.

I stopped walking when I saw them, my face showing shock. Of course, the Malfoys are my godparents!

On _their_ faces was pure happiness smiles, except for Draco, who was smirking, as usual.

"Alana! It really is you! Oh, Tom, she looks so much like you and Maria!" Bellatrix said, standing up and walking over to us. The Malfoys son followed. I was getting more nervous…

"Yes, she does." My father said, putting his hands on my shoulders. Instantly, I relaxed. I took a deep breath. "Hello, Bellatrix." I said calmly.

"Hello Alana! Happy Birthday! Is it alright if I hug you?" She asked, laughing at the end.

"Sure." I said, laughing a little too. If she wasn't going to be awkward, neither was I. I gave her a hug, then felt a little more relaxed.

I let go of her, and looked towards the Malfoys.

"Hello, Lucious, Narcissa…Draco.." I said.

The adults smiled. "Hello, Alana. Happy Birthday. You look amazing." Lucious said first.

"Thanks.."

"Oh, Alana, Happy Birthday dear! You look simply devine!" Narcissa said, giving me a hug to. I hugged her back, feeling even more relaxed.

"Thank you, Narcissa."

"Oh, call me Cissy. Narcissa seems so old!"

I laughed. "Alright, Cissy."

Lucious put his arms around her. "You don't look nor sound old my dear, no worries."

Cissy laughed. She looked at me winking. "Always a pushover this one."

"Draco, say something to Alana." Lucious said.

Draco sighed, and looked at me, smirking. "Alana."

"Draco." It was so weird saying first names..

My father laughed. "Teenagers are so strange."

Lusious laughed too. "Tell me about it. But don't worry tom, you'll get used to it."

This was so weird. We all sounded like a _real_ family.

"well, lets go to the foyer, give these two a chance to talk." Bella said, and they all walked out. As soon as they were gone, I walked right past him and sat in a chair, pulling my legs up to me.

He watched me, then sat in a chair opposite of me. "this is different…" He sighed.

"You think? For once I'm calling you Draco."

"and I'm not calling you Granger, but Alana. A riddle. Such a twist." He said, smirking.

"Yes, im not the mud blood you always thought I was. There goes that nickname." I said sarcastically.

"Yeah, well, if I had known you were a pureblood, I wouldn't have called you that in the first place, now would I?"

"no, I guess not. But you did call me that because that's what you first saw. You didn't care if I was smart or not."

"Look Alana, I'm sorry. Can we please start over? I heard we actually got along when we were little."

I sighed. "Fine, I guess we could try."

I hopee you guys liked it. Sorry for the delay!

-dreamer


	3. Chapter 3

Look at that! I updated! Haha did you guys see Harry Potter 7? Ahhh it was AMAZING! Haah that's just my opinion.

OH AND THIS IS IMPORTANT!- LETS TAKE BACK WHAT I WROTE IN THE FIRST CHAPTER ABOUT SNAPE KILLING DUMBLEDORE! OK? PRETEND THAT IT NEVER HAPPENED! HAHA.

Chapter 3

AlanaPOV

"So why are those three acting like they didn't know I was Hermione Granger?"

"Because they don't care." Draco told me.

"What?"

He sighed. "They don't care. They were incredibly fond of you as a baby I guess. They are all just really glad your back."

"And what do you think?"

"I could care less."

I scoffed, rolling my eyes.

He laughed. "I'm just kidding Alana. I'm glad your back to. I just want to forget about all the things we did to each other in the past okay?"

I nodded. "OK. That sounds like a good idea."

"Good. Now what about you? What do you think about all of this? And what about Potter and Weasel?"

I groaned. "I'm fine with it, as far as all of this goes. You guys are way more like a family then I expected. But with Harry and Ron and Ginny…I have no idea what I'm going to do. I'm worried that their going to hate me after I tell them."

"If they do, then they should never have been your friends in the first place."

I smiled. "My dad told me the same thing."

He grinned. "Well who do you think helped him through all of this? Me, my parents, and Bellatrix have been watching your dad go through all the changes. He went from this cold hearted guy to an actual loving father again."

"If he had never changed, you would be dead because you called him cold hearted right?"

"Yes, probably." He laughed. "But that's just the point. He changed, for the better, and so did the rest of us."

"Then, if you changed, why be so mean and cruel to everyone at school?" I asked.

"To keep up the charade." I must have looked confused, because he continued. "If me and the other Slytherins in the inner circle started to be nice, and more..well, Gryffindor like, then the order would know something was up, and come after us and your dad."

I nodded. "That makes sense. But what about the war?"

He sighed. "We still have to figure that part out. Any more questions?" He didn't say it cocky, he was actually sincere. But he did has his usual smirk upon his face.

"Yah. I thought death eaters were supposed to be all loyal and call him dark lord and stuff. That's what your dad, Bellatrix, and other death eaters would act like when we were up against them."

"Well, like you said, we treat each other like family. Only his closest friends and family can come here unless it is an emergency, or a big event. Were the only ones, besides a few other select people, who don't call him that. We only call him that in front of other death eaters, or public fights, like against you, Potter, and Weasley those few times."

I nodded, taking it all in. They sure weren't what I thought they would be after these past 16 years.

"odd for you, huh?" Draco asked, taking me away from my thoughts.

"Yes, very. It's weird im actually taking a liking to you guys."

He laughed. "Yeah. It kinda is."

For the next few minutes we talked about school, summer, the usual.

"Alana, Draco, would come in here please?" My father called from the other room.

"Coming!" Draco got up, and held out his hand to help me up. I took it even thought I had no need to, I could have easily gotten up myself.

We walked into the foyer. My eyes first caught with Bella's, who was smiling at me. I saw her eyes dart down, and I followed her gaze to see me and Draco's hands still intertwined. I pulled apart quickly, ignoring the emptiness I felt in my stomach afterward. My dad and Cissa and Lucious didn't seem to notice any of this.

Draco and I went and sat on the other couch.

"yes, father?" I asked.

"Alana, dear, how would you feel about a party? To announce your homecoming?"

I bit my lip. A party? Featuring me? I would be the spotlight. Could I handle that?

"um.. Who would be coming?"

"Well, that's what I wanted to talk to you about. IF there is a party…"

"Then it would be all death eaters?" I finished for him.

He nodded.

"oh."

"Alana, I know you would probably like to invite your friends, but I don't think that would be a good idea, considering that Harry Potter would be in a room full of death eaters, and they would all expect me to kill him."

He didn't want Harry to come for his safety? This keeps getting weirder and weirder.

I nodded understandingly. "That makes sense. I haven't even told them yet. I don't know how their going to react." I said, sadly.

My father sighed. "I'm sorry dear. But it might be a good idea to tell them soon. They might get mad if you hide it."

"ok, I will soon." I said, smiling.

"Good. Now that that is settled, back to the party. How do you feel about those invites?"

I shrugged. "I don't really care. I wont know anyone except you guys though."

My father was about to reply, when Draco cut in. "What if she met Blaise and Pansy before the party? Then she will have more people to talk to." He volunteered.

Lucious smiled. "That's a good idea Draco. What do you think, Tom?"

He smiled too. 'I agree! How about this? We have the Zabini's and Parkinson's over tomorrow, so you can meet them Alana? Then the party will be the next day?"

"Yeah, okay." I agreed, smiling. I was smiling a lot lately.

Narcissa cut in. "Oh, and you lot can go to Diagon Alley, to get some party stuff!""And maybe she could talk to her friends too!" Bella added in, winking at me.

I liked her. She was cool.

"I like that idea!" I piped, smiling. My dad laughed.

"Ok, it's settled then. We'll call them tomorrow morning. Now," e glanced at the clock. "it's already 9o'clock. You have had a long day. You might want to get to bed soon if you plan to go to town tomorrow."

I laughed, getting up. "You know, you don't seem too new at this father stuff." I said, smiling at him.

"Yeah, well, maybe it comes naturally." He grinned, pulling me in for a hug.

I hugged him back. For the first time I hugged my _real_ father. And I felt _safe_.

Yes, now go on. Good night Alana." He said, lightly pushing me towards the stairs.

I laughed. "Good night dad. Goodnight everyone!" I said, reaching the tops of the stairs. After a chorus of goodnight's, I turned back around. "You know, it's not fair that I have to go to my room, and Draco doesn't."

Draco smirked. "I'm always up late."

Lucious cut in. "But she does have a point. You have had a long day also. You should head up to bed too."

Draco's jaw dropped, and he turned to glare at me. But their was still a slight smile upon his lips.

He said goodnight, then walked up the stairs, stopping in front of me. He shook his head at me, while I smirked back. I actually smirked. He was wearing off on me already.

But then he suddenly held his arms out towards me, and was about to give me a hug. I decided to play with him a little bit, and right before he was about to envelope me into the hug, I dove under his arms, and ended up behind him. I pushed him lightly towards the hall, where I'm guessing his guest room was. He turned around slightly, looking at me, dumbfounded. I smirked, and waved. "Goodnight Draco."

Right before I walked down my hall, I heard Draco say, "not one.. Word."

I laughed, and went into my room, closing the door behind me. I grabbed my silk pajamas, and changed in my bathroom. After I brushed my teeth, and removed my make-up, that I didn't really need anymore, I headed to my desk. I grabbed a letter and quill, and started to write.

_Dear Harry, Ron, and Ginny,_

_I received some interesting and confusing news on my birthday. I'm still a little shocked, but after learning more, I have sort of gotten used to it. I want to meet and tell you guys tomorrow, at Diagon Alley. Please meet me at the Three Broomsticks. I hope you'll understand. Meet me at 2:00, please._

_Love,_

Now I didn't know what to write. Should I write Alana or Hermione? I decided on both.

_Love, Alana (Hermione)_

I sighed, put the letter in an envelope, and sealed it closed. I called out my window for Hedwig, who surprisingly came to me, but when she arrived, and I told her to give it to Harry, she looked slightly confused. She blinked at me a couple of ties, before taking the letter and flying away.

I took a deep breath, hopped in my bed, and hoped they would understand tomorrow. But he last thing on my mind when I feel asleep, was Draco Malfoy.

**DracoPOV**

I put my arms about to give her a hug, but she quickly ducked underneath and ended up behind me, pushing me a little, and saying goodnight, then walking away to her room.

I stood there, in shock for a little, before I heard muffled laughter from downstairs. I turned and saw mother father, Bella, and Tom trying not to laugh. But they weren't succeeding. I took a deep breath, and pointed at them as I walked away. "Not one word."

I warned before heading o my room also. As I closed the door I heard them call up, "Sorry, goodnight!"

I smiled. As much as they were embarrassing and weird, I had to love my family. Now that I had that emotion back. Well, it wasn't gone, really, just stuffed far back into my mind and heart, all the bad things in my life blocked it from ever getting out. But ever since the Dark Lord, who we call Tom now, had changed, so did the rest of us.

All because of Hermione, now Alana Riddle.

It was a huge change, but I liked it. I already felt different since meeting the new Hermione. But she was still the same on the inside, even though she was more beautiful on the outside.

She was probably really surprised by how we were. She probably expected a cold mansion with hundreds of people in dark cloaks walking around like zombies.

She was probably even more surprised we didn't want to do the war.

But once again, she was the reason why.

Even when she didn't try, she was changing people.

I sighed, and started to change into my sleep wear, brushed my teeth, and got in bed. Of course, the last thing I saw before hitting unconsciousness was Alana Riddle.

**AlanaPOV**

I woke up to the sun shining through my windows, but their was also a loud sound. I groaned as I sat up. Squinting, I look around. At first I forgot where I was, but then I remembered last nights events, my birthday. A lot had changed, and surprisingly, I didn't mind. But I still had to worry about Harry, Ron, and Ginny.

I sat up, and looked out my window. Hedwig was sitting, perched on the sill, will a letter in her beak.

I jumped out of bed, rushing to the window, letting her fly in as she dropped the letter on my bed. I patted her gently on her head, and she soon flew off again. I tore open the letter, anxious to see that they said.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Why did you put Alana as your name? Does that have to do with whatever your going to tell us? What's wrong, is it something bad? But don't worry, we'll meet you today. Happy late birthday!_

_Love, Harry, Ron, and Ginny_

I breathed out a sigh of relief. They were confused, but at least they were willing to meet me and listen. That's good.

I put the letter on my desk, and grabbed another small sized outfit to wear today before heading to the shower. I needed to get a new wardrobe today.

OKAY! So I finally updated! I'm a horrible person guys, I'm so sorry I haven updated ANY of my stories lately. I'm trying to do a lot at the moment, but don't get your hopes up too high, because it's FINALS week at my school this week. Fun huh? But yell at me to hurry, and I will! R&R!

-Dreamer!


End file.
